And in the End
by animekraze
Summary: Everyone loves, everyone cries everyone lives, everyone dies everyone is anyone. A Firenation soldier's account as a hostage, and his life as a citizen.


**Like all **_**Avatar **_**fans, I watched the first episode of the much anticipated third season. I'm both satisfied and disappointed. To sum it all up, because before I wrote more than half a page of complaints, there was no Toph. Toph was like a side character. I suspected this would've happened due to the preview itself not having Toph really there. She's my favorite character and I'm angered such a cool character is being pushed into a minor character. Every fan has a mutual respect for her, why can't they make Toph fan-girls like me be satisfied. **

**One last thing, what's with ZukoxMai? When did they start becoming a couple? This is the most spontaneous thing ever. No support, just threw it in my face. Okay, I like Zutara, because…actually I don't know why, I just like it. **

**Rating: B-; I'm not saying it was bad, but there's some things that really bothered me. Like Katara and her dad…what the hell, there was no build-up for that. It's like they're trying to cram every bit of angst they can in this last season. **

**Good things, Toph kicked ass like she always does. Sokka was funny. Katara was Katara and Aang had his usual aangst (I think he's becoming a mini-Zuko, you know, hair, angst, the works). **

**This particular work is not through the eyes of the Gaang. It's from a Fire-nation soldier's perspective. It came to me one day, while I was trying to study. Takes place in the now kind of area. I forget if they left the ship, but pretend they met back to them. Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I own none. NONE.**

_**(ATLA)**_

I feel like shit.

No, I _am_ shit.

I failed…completely failed.

"Dad, we captured a Fire-nation soldier!" I hear my capturer's voice.

"Good work, Sokka."

Damn, they're smiling like this is some great accomplishment. What great accomplishment? What's so wonderful to have a stranger tied up in this place. They're using our ships, made by our hands. I could practically smell the sweat and blood from the people of my nation.

I never wanted to be a soldier. I wanted to remain a simple farmer, tiling the soil and harvesting the rice and grains. I wanted to stay with Natsu, my love, my life, and our soul in her belly.

"Shit," I curse out loud. The metal shackles that bind my arms are tight and cold. My shoulders are growing stiff every second that passed. I wish I could see the sky right now; it's so dead in here.

"Sokka, how'd you get him?" This boy's voice was high, but gentle.

A chuckle, "Aang, my man, I'm a warrior. I beat him, caught him, and dragged him here all by myself."

That's right, I got beat by a stupid kid who has no idea what war's about. I bet he's never killed anyone either. Damn lucky bastard. I slam the back of my head on the metal wall. I want to go home to the breezy air, the clear skies and my love back home. I can hear her crying for me, the poor soul. I left her with a full belly—I want to see my baby. I want to see if it's a girl or a boy, hopefully a boy. But, a girl would be nice. I love little girls with their cute faces and tiny hands. Yes…a girl is good as well.

"Katara, come on, I'm going to go interrogate him. We might be able to get some information from him."

"Is he injured? If he dies…"

"Don't sweat it, he's fine."

Damn kid gave me a gash on my side…but my clothes are too dark for it to be noticeable. Damn.

"Want me to come? You're not exactly all ready for a fire-bender."

A long laugh. "Shut up, Aang."

"I think he's right, Sokka." Her voice was sweet, a motherly type.

"Not you, too, Katara."

"Twinkle-toes here has a point. You're not ready for a bender. I should come, I can bend metal." Her voice was strong, but childish all the same.

The heavy metal door opens and my bliss of memories is quickly replaced with my memories of boot camp and war. I've left home years ago. My little child must be at least four years old by now. My lovely wife and my dear little soul…

I look up and see three figures. One is that damn kid with no sense of reality, the other two are shorter. One is a boy, black hair upon his head. The other is a girl, I can tell. No man would have hair that long where it can be pulled into a large…thing.

My fingers are twitching, I'm nervous. I don't want to be here. I'm not even a very good soldier. My rank is a mere foot soldier, a Private, second class. I don't want to be here at all. The cold metal is burning through my clothes, through my skin, to my bones and up my spine. I can't think straight, too much blood loss.

"What's your name?" his voice is stern. I can tell, he has a hatred towards fire-nation citizens. Idiot.

I look up, a feeling of spinning heads and dying arms. "My name is…" I pause. I've been called by my ranking for so long that I can barely remember. "Young Woo Kim." My name is unique, not like any other. I've always liked that, and ignored the kids who made fun of me in my childhood. I can never hate my name. I don't want to forget.

"What are your orders?" he walks up closer, face to face to me.

I laugh, even surprising myself. I'm swaying, blood loss too much for my body to handle. "Orders? My orders was to serve my damned country, you dumb shit." I've never swore like this before. I feel so cool…or maybe it's me…

He hisses and grabs my clothing, bringing my face closer.

"Sokka!" the boy cries out.

The girl remains silent. I take a good look at her. My eyes began to sting and my nose wet; I don't even know why…

"What do you think you can get out a foot soldier?" my voice is speaking on its own; my nose is running and I sniff. "Do you think you finally found the one break in getting into my shitty country?" tears are streaming down my face now, my gaze constantly switching to that girl. I remember now; she looks so much like my Natsu. My lovely Natsu…and my lovely son…my lovely daughter…

My tears are unseen as I'm thrown against the wall. His strength is from sheer hate.

"Answer me!"

"SOKKA! STOP!" the boy cries out, stopping the arm with a sword in hand.

I lean my face against the metal wall; hot tears were cooled down by the cold metal. I've never been _in_ the ship before. I was assigned to watch over for enemy ships, a job that would bring me a higher pay.

I look at the girl; her glare is blank and dead. She's blind, but not as blind as the world.

Then I closed my eyes and slept, wishing for death.

I'm sorry Natsu. I'm going to hell and I'll never get to see you again.

* * *

"I ASKED you! I ASKED you if he was hurt!"

"Well I didn't know!"

"YES you did! YOU were the one who injured him!"

I open my eyes, the racket of the two idiots hurting my head. Am I in hell?

I look to the right and see that same blind girl leaning on the wall.

Great…I'm alive.

I look over to the Water tribe girl. She looks gentle, like a mother, and sweet like a child. I get another look at the idiot. He's strong, but a doormat. He's never had a proper relationship before.

I press my side. There's no scar, like as if I've never been cut. That girl is probably a traditional healer. I wish we had them.

"You!" His attention is suddenly averted to me, his index finger out and intrusive.

"Sokka!" The older girl shouts. She's angered…

I roll my eyes. "What." I used to be a nice guy, really. I was against the war and everything. But a terrible drought hit the farms, and the only way to get money was through the military…

"Tell me everything you know." He's close and pissed.

I shake my head, slowly. "I'm just a foot soldier. I'm given orders and am to follow through." He has no knowledge of our military system, no knowledge of the true people. He's like the leaders themselves: cold and a one-tracked mind.

My stomach growls.

I look over at the young blind girl. She's smiling.

I raise an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling?"

Everyone was watching that young blind girl. Her arms were crossed, her smile faded into a neutral expression. She was leaning against the wall. Then she pushed off the wall, and laughed loudly. "Come on, let's eat lunch." She walked past the two confused kids and looked back at me with a bright smile.

Natsu…

* * *

I find myself in house-arrest. Well…room arrest, but it's the same concept. The healer had pushed that idiot into letting me stay into a room until I'm healthy enough.

The young boy walks into the room, a tray with steaming noodles and broth on it. He had a nervous smile, definitely unsure of what to really do. "I, uh, brought lunch for you."

I wiggled my fingers. They had found that my shoulder was dislocated due to the tight and unnecessary amount of shackles. My right arm was in a sling and pain shooting up and down that arm. "Thanks…" I rise from the bed and walk over to the table with two chairs.

He places the tray quickly on the table, nervous, unsure. He looks around quickly, smiles, a hand behind his hand, and quickly walks out.

I stared at my bowl, stared at the chopsticks, and then stared at my left hand. I usually used my right hand…so…

I began to eat. Well, attempt to eat. Noodles flew everywhere and the ground looked like the equivalent to a noodle fan's dream. I gave up and brought the bowl to my lips, sipping the tasty broth and chewing the rice noodles slowly. I ate it all and sighed, satisfied.

"Having fun?" there was that girl, that blind girl. She was leaning against the open door. "Looks like someone left the door open."

Damn it…how come I didn't notice?

She shut the door soundly and sat at the extra chair across from me. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, elbow on the table, she stared blankly at me. "So…" she was attempting to break ice. Ha…wait… "What's your name again?"

"Young Woo Kim." I casually told her. Hey, I'm already going to be punished for being captured easily. Why the hell not? "And you?"

She smiled. "Toph Bei Fong."

"Bei Fong?" Everyone has heard this name, and if not, only the wealthy had last names. "They don't have children."

"They do, and it's me. I'm probably the family's shame, too."

A memory came to me. We were children, Natsu and I. Natsu was the eldest of her family, and a girl. Her father had wanted a son, and their new child was a still-born. She told me how her father was ignoring her recently. She had cried. I remember that well. She was so sad, but so pretty.

"Oh yeah? I'm here conversing to an Earth-kingdom citizen. I'll probably get a court martial."

We laughed.

Natsu always told me I was good with people.

"Married?"

"Yup, and a kid among it all; I wonder how he or she is doing…?"

Toph was playing with a little rock. Where did she get that?

"You like anyone?" Girls were always talking about crushes.

"Used to, not really now." She flipped the rock in the air and twitched her hand in its general direction. It burst into dust and fluttered all over the table. "Can't compete with all the pretty girls in his life." she smiled sadly. "That weird guy back there, I call him Twinkle-toes, he's got that healer. I don't mind them together, but it'll be lonely once everyone is gone…"

She began to remind me of Natsu again. I know I always speak of her, but I love Natsu with all my heart. Toph's voice was like Natsu's: rough, tough, but gentle. They even kinda looked the same when Natsu was a child.

"Don't worry; you'll definitely get someone once you grow some assets."

She blushed. Ah… "Not at it yet?"

"I-I am…I just don't want to." She patted her chest gently.

"Binding yourself?"

"N-No!"

"Right…"

We remain silent. Maybe I went too far. So I decided to ask her a pretty risqué question. "Why do you put your hair up like that? Only married women wear their hair up." I bet she never knew, probably a phase or something.

Toph shot up. "Listen here, I'm supposed to supervise you so you don't leave this stupid ship. You have two options: stay here and be a good little prisoner, or fight!"

Like hell. Every Fire-nation soldier knows about her. Genius blind earth-bender and she's a great enemy force. Recent reports gave us information that she is able to bend metal as well.

"I'll be good." I need a nap. I need to think.

Everyday alone is like another stab to my chest.

* * *

"What is your duty?"

"Foot-soldier. Just do whatever the commander desires."

"Every order?"

"It's treason if we defy them."

"How many prisoners have you taken?"

"Many, but I don't regulate that department." He's boring me. I think of summer and then spring when the cherry blossoms come out. I wish spring would come so I could pick them and bring them to Natsu and my new child.

"How did you enroll in the military?"

"Income. We all need food and shelter."

"What are your plans for invasion?"

"I don't know, I'm a _foot soldier_." I couldn't emphasize it enough. I really couldn't.

"Sokka," the older man, clad in our country's armor, patted the idiot's shoulder. "I think we should stop. He's not a high ranking soldier."

The idiot clenched his hands into fists. He looked up at me. "I hate fire-benders." He hissed.

What made the world so special was the fact that nobody can really see the shades of gray between. It seems the world is still seeing black and white. I stare back at him, my eyebrows furrowed. Perhaps I looked hurt, because his face flashed an expression of remorse, just for a second, and he disappeared from the room.

The older man looks at me, and I look back. We're both fathers. I wonder if he knows that. Maybe I should stop calling that idiot an idiot. I know I don't want anyone hurting my little soul.

"We're going to attack the Fire-nation, and we're going to overthrow them." He exclaimed to me, like as if I was the emperor himself. He then walked out, leaving me behind like as if I wasn't to be neared. The door closed soundly, the creaking of the metal high pitched and the room was plain dull silver once more.

My shoulder is all healed now. I could escape, we were all trained to. I could be proclaimed as a hero for escaping from the clutches of the evil.

But what is the evil?

Are they the enemies?

Or is it us?

Back home, all of us farmers, artists, anyone who doesn't wear silk is suffering. My neighbors always imagine living in the Earth-kingdom, where food is of abundance. Our soils are becoming dead; it's hard to plant any grains. All we eat is brown rice and pickled vegetables that were starting to run out.

When was the last time I ate brown rice? Years ago I think. After joining the army I was fed white rice and meat each day.

What about Natsu? What about my baby?

When can I go home…?

I bow my head into my crossed arms and silently cry on the table.

* * *

"My parents never let me out of home, but I always sneak out. I've beaten all the toughest earth-benders in that area!"

I smiled. "I bet they freaked when they found out."

"For sure. I was kidnapped along with Twinkle-toes over there. Dad didn't like it and when I left he sent his goons to recapture me. Of course, I, the greatest earth-bender in the world, defeated them." She smiled proudly and then took a long sip of the iced tea.

I enjoyed this iced tea. It was sweeter and more refreshing…though not that great in this part of the ship. I had been moved back to the prison, the _cold_ prison, which we used to hold most of our hostages. Toph was my guard. We conversed through steel bars everyday, and I enjoy it for the most part.

I watched her bend one metal bar, a talent I wish I had. I could fire-bend very little. Only enough to ignite a fire for cooking or burning out withered crops. I kept my bending skills a secret; fire-benders had extremely high paying jobs, but they had the most dangerous jobs, as well.

"Hey, Toph, you never really answered my question."

"Hm?" she looked up at me with an innocent smile.

The Bei Fong family is an extremely rich family. Even if they had a daughter it was no problem. "Your hair; do you have some arranged marriage?" Arranged marriages were more common among the wealthy, but in the country side it was done here and there for land settlement. If I think, Azula, Ozai's genius and sadistic daughter, was arranged for marriage as well.

She remained silent. "I…yes." She finally said it. The poor girl. "I'm engaged to a man who's nine years older than I am. I don't know what happened to him, but he's out there." She sounded so excited, oh yeah.

"But I bet he's nice though." I caught myself from saying handsome. That would've been…augh.

"He is, I think." She flopped onto the metal floors. "I only let my hair out once, just because we were supposed to sneak in and I was to disguise as someone else. I think Katara put hers up, I don't know why."

I flopped onto the metal floor as well. My mind was tired, it kept thinking back to Natsu and mine's wedding. "Katara is pretty…pretty." It's true, but I'm not one for pedophilia.

"I bet. I'm not pretty at all…" She mumbled. "Katara told me I was pretty though…do you think I am?"

Oh, shit.

"I…"

Oh SHIT. What do I say? Last time I was honest with Natsu, I found myself sleeping with the cow-sheep. Then I thought of Toph. She really did look like Natsu. And I felt, no I'm sure, that Natsu is the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Yeah, you're pretty AND," Here's the real clincher. "Cute."

"Cute?!"

I laughed. "Uh, yeah!" My mouth was wide in an enormous grin that my jaw began to hurt. I felt a kick to my leg and I groaned. "That hurt."

"Good."

I laughed, hard. I laughed even harder every time she kicked my leg. I wonder if my child is like that. Rough but sweet, hard core but gentle. I miss the little hut we lived in together, all of us. Everything had to change, didn't it?

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep. I could hear Toph's frustrated voice as I drifted off.

I dreamt of Natsu and my child.

It was a girl.

* * *

After about…I bet about two weeks, that idiot became comfortable with me. Like I said, I'm a people person.

"Ugh, Katara scolded me again."

Really comfortable; I could take this chance and try to pry out as much information as I can…nah…

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! All I did was hang Toph over the ship's side so she could get a feel of being in air."

"You were trying to fish with her, weren't you?"

"She's good bait! The big fishes seem to like her." He began to grumble. "I know Toph doesn't like it, but we don't have any food."

Doesn't like it? I wonder why. It's not any different if she's on the ground or off. Does it? "Why doesn't she like it?" I had to ask.

"She can see with her feet, you know, earth-bending stuff. If she's off the ground she can't 'see'." The idiot rested his chin on the palm of his hand and sighed.

I watch him moan and grumble about being hungry. And I think of Toph, the poor girl.

She probably can't even swim.

That feeling…

Dangling above danger without even being able to tell what's going around.

Just the sounds of death below you and your only lifeline attached to your own feet.

I fist my hands and release them.

The door opens, the small light of the paper lantern overcome by the light outside.

That boy stands there. He had been avoiding me constantly.

Though I already know his secret.

"Sokka, it's time for dinner." They try to keep it from me, but I know it well.

"Wha…" Sokka mumbles, rising from the floor, yawning, "What are we having?"

"Dried meat for you guys, and I'm just having cabbage."

The idiot licks his lips. "I'm starving…" he walks to the door and out to the hall where I hear his quickened steps.

Before the boy could turn away I called out to him. "Hey you," he freezes. "I know your secret." I smirk, a chuckle escaping my throat.

He turns, stiff and nervous. "Wh-What? I-I don't have a secret. I'm a normal boy!" he laughs loudly and nervously.

"Yeah you do," I lean back, "You like that girl, what's her name, Katapa?"

"Katara," He sighs heavily. Oh…guess he had a deeper secret. "And…yeah…" I could literally see his face glow bright pink.

Then I saw it, peaking slightly from his headband; a small blue point, and very familiar. My eyes widened at the sudden realization.

At that moment I realized I had the most valuable information in the world. The Avatar is still alive and he's disguised as a Fire-nation boy. The metal behind me is thin; I could easily melt through it.

"What about Toph?"

"Toph? I think she's really cool, but…I just don't feel like that with her."

I raise my head in understanding. I could wait for him to leave, make my escape. I can wait until we reach the nearest town, escape and go to the nearest Fire-nation soldier.

"Really? She's pretty cute." I imagine the girl as my little one waiting back home. My stomach bubbles at the thought of a little girl with soft black hair and pudgy fingers calling out for daddy.

The conversation that follows is awkward, strange. Her image is more masculine, more rough and tough.

When the boy goes for dinner, and the door closed shut, I lied on my back and stared at the black like ceiling.

I could leave this little place. I could leave this jail, this confined area.

I'm so confused as to what to do.

They're only children.

Children just like my little one.

I turn onto my side and smile.

I hope my little child is a girl like Toph.

Then…I can have someone to comfort me, and share her troubles with me.

The ship hits a wave and I tumble backwards and find my vision upside down decorated with stars and birds.

Ow.

* * *

I had a bad dream. A nightmare really.

Natsu had died, lying on the white ground, paler than snow and redder than fire. My little child was crying in my arms. I had woken up with tears in my eyes and my hands shaking, frozen in the same position it was in that nightmare.

"Good morning prisoner!" my little guard was awake before me. "I assume you had a wonderful sleep?"

They never gave me any blankets or at least a pillow. "Oh yeah," I sat up and an audible sound of my spine cracking was heard. "A wonderful sleep."

She grinned, "Hee, hee,"

"Hee, hee, indeed." I stretch my arms and legs until all the usual cracks are made. I turn my head and my neck cracks. Bent over, I grab my neck and groan.

Toph is laughing like crazy.

I wonder if she trusts me to a high extent. I wish I could leave this jail, get out and have some fresh air. My clothes are dirty, never washed, and my body reeks. In the corner is a nearly empty chamber pot. There was a lot of rocking on this ship, so you can imagine…

Toph makes a face. "It stinks worse and worse each day here."

"No one ever cleans here."

"Gross."

"And I reek even worse. I need a shower." Usually, baths or showers are taken at least once a year. After bathing in my own fecal matter and urine I believe a shower for…I would say ten hours is sufficient.

"Dream on, they're not letting you out in the public eye."

I grumble. "I just want to get out of this."

They don't trust me. Then again…who would?

I'm stuck here forever until I die or this ship is found out by my comrades, or if they're trusting enough to let me go.

I still feel tired…and stinky. I'm sweating again, my face already sticky and crusted from the large amount of sweating I do. At least in that room I felt comfortable. Recently, they've been blasting the heat up here. You can imagine my discomfort.

I miss Natsu. I want to hold her in my arms (After bathing) and finally play with my little child. I've written countless letters, but who knows if they reach her. The censorship in the Fire-nation isn't has severe as that in the Earth-kingdom, but my ranking itself would be censored. I never understood why the war was started. Power? Excessive money? All that?

What's so wonderful about all that…if I can't be with the one person I want to have forever.

Natsu, if somehow you're hearing this…

I love you.

* * *

I'm free…

Finally free…

They've released me on accordance that I don't tattle tale.

This ship, the people…

The Avatar (They still don't know I know).

I finger my new clothes and I am in delight of my bathed body.

I look back to see Toph leaning over the side of the ship. It's in the dark of the night and nobody is out. I want to wave, but she won't see me. I want to call out good-bye, but we'll be caught. So I watch her face silently as it becomes smaller and smaller and then disappear.

In ways she seemed sad to me. I sniff and touch my face.

I don't cry…

At least when they don't see me.

I wipe the stupid tears from my cheeks and walked around the small town.

I'm in the Fire-nation, finally home.

I walk up to a bulletin board and see my name under dead soldiers.

I smile.

I'm free.

* * *

It's been about three days and my journey home still isn't over. I'm staring at a bowl of river water. My complexion is rough, stubbles on my chin and cheeks. My hair is longer, free from the topknot, and mangled. I run my hand over the sharp stubbles and frown. If only I had a knife…

It's never winter in the Fire-nation, but always warm or steaming hot. Today it was unusually boiling hot. I've heard reports of older citizens or younger ones dying from the heat.

Some say the end is coming, and that the sun is coming closer.

Some say it's normal, and that these spells happen here and there.

Others say this is punishment from heaven, for we have interrupted the long peace one hundred years ago.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and splash the entire bowl of water onto my face. I left it out too long; it's warm.

Standing up and feeling the water drip down my back and down my chest, I stretch. My stomach growls for food and my throat longs for a good glass of _cold_ water.

I can't wait until I get home and Natsu is waiting for me. Warm rice and dried meat we saved for those extra special days. I hope things are becoming better back home.

I can't wait. My heart is pounding just from the thought.

Natsu…I'm almost home.

* * *

"You there! Who are you?!"

I freeze, sweat pouring down my face. What do I say? I'm just a mere vagabond? A wandering…homeless guy…?

"Me?"

"Yes, you young girl!"

Oh god. The heavens must be rolling over in laughter over their own little plot twist. I quickly walk away into a nearby forest and hide behind a tree.

I recently reached a nicely sized village well known for its food and governor's cruelty.

My stomach is full with extra in my bag paid by the money the Earth-kingdom, Water-tribe, Avatar mixed group. Their names are beginning to slip. What were they again? Tokka? Wakka…Smokka…Sokka…oh that's it. Okay. And then Pataka…Katara…Katapa…Kappa? Oh yeah! And then…Top…Toph…Toph! How can I forget her…

I watch the little scene, the small Toph, voice still the same and stature all too familiar, being interrogated by the soldiers. They don't even spare a poor blind child.

Oh, here comes the idiot. Smokka.

And here comes the healer. Kappa.

Oh look, the Avatar…Paang? Ping? Ming? Swing? Aang…I've heard his name before…

"Good sirs, you can tell that she is blind. Do you mind? We're trying to shop for produce in this village." Kappa speaks firmly.

The soldiers look at each other. I fear for the worst. Kappa's skin tone can be passed as a dark tan…but her eyes…

"You, girl, and you, boy, both of your eyes are blue! Only the Water-tribe people have blue eyes!" they come into stance.

Then they fall onto the ground, a slanted pillar of earth next to them. I glance over and see Toph. How strong she is!

"Run!" she cries and they run away.

I follow.

"Hey, Smokka!" I cry out. They run quite fast, but I can run even faster. Being a farmer has its positives.

"You! What's your name?!"

"Young Woo Kim, dumb ass!"

"You're the dumb ass, my name is Sokka, not Smokka!" he seethes at me.

What a kid, he cracks me up.

Toph suddenly stops running, turns over and thrusts her fists towards the ground.

With a varied collection of screams, the soldiers had themselves buried into the dirt ground. It was a sight.

Fire-nation citizens peered from their houses, from their private businesses. Everyone was curious as to, one, how they got _in_ the ground, and two, why they were in the ground.

We stopped, I closer to Toph, and the rest just realizing what happened.

I started cracking up, my stomach burning and my legs becoming jelly. It was hilarious.

A little child, holding a little piece of pumpkin candy in his hands, also joined in my laughter. "Mommy, the men look funny!" his mother was holding her hands over her mouth, her eyes filling up with tears and her cheeks becoming red. She was on the verge of a laughing fit.

Suddenly all bystanders, all housed peers joined in the light hearted laughter.

I had stopped, wiping the tears from my eyes. The kids stared at me, bewilderment in their eyes (Toph was just plain confused). I smiled, "We laugh, too. We cry as well. Each one of us can feel just as much as you guys can." and hurried past them, "Come on, before they get out."

I loved my country, no matter what our governors, our politicians did. The people that I share my land with, the people who share my blood and the people who sleep the same times I do and awake when I do. It dawned on me, after so long, how different life was in the military and in here. In boot camp, we were all taught to kill or be killed. Here, in our homes and with our family, we learn to love life.

I want them to understand that. For all their lives, especially Smokka's, they've had some sort of hate for fire-benders.

Everyone laughs, everyone cries; everyone eats and everyone needs to perform humanly needs; everyone lives and everyone dies; everyone loves and everyone's hearts breaks; everyone needs a shoulder and everyone needs to be needed; everyone is like anyone.

My mouth is so tired, because the smile on my face is too large for me to contain.

Natsu…I hope you're well.

My little girl, I hope you're healthy…

I suddenly stop, my legs forcing my body to freeze. I'm in the outskirts of town, a wooden bridge before me. I can hear the rushing river…and the sound of fire crackling.

Oh heavens.

No…

* * *

For how long?

Was it four years?

Maybe even more!

How could I forget?

How?!

It was summer, the sounds of the early cicadas piercing the twilight night's silence.

My Natsu's belly is full; her hands rubbing the bulging package tenderly, a glowing smile on her face. For one week we have not been able to eat full meals. I always gave mine to Natsu. "It's for the baby, too." I would say (This convinced her more than enough).

I was part of a secret resistance. Our ruling monarch, dictator, was beginning to irritate us. He was imposing higher taxes on salt and land tax. My land, passed down from generation to generation, had never been high. We were given a special deal: half our crops to the royal palace and the rest we can deal with ourselves. Our land was special; living near a large river, the land was black and rich.

"Lord" Ozai had decreed for me to pay the full tax _and_ give him seventy percent of my crops.

My refusal was quick and simple. He did not dare to defy me. Our family's crops were more than half of their food supply, we being able to farm so much.

He then changed the deal, we keep all the crops, but we had to pay the full tax.

It wasn't a problem until he doubled the taxes soon after.

I, angered by the man's insolence, joined a radical resistance. There is a place to the west, a more politically developed place. New ideas were coming, of new religions and new concepts of the world. A new idea called democracy was spreading to the east. We, the citizens, could vote on different choices.

It was dubbed freedom.

"Natsu, do you need more?"

She shook her head slowly, a smile on her face. "No, you eat the rest."

I loved my wife. We were childhood friends since the beginning of birth. She had always been strong and athletic, while I was weaker (but a head taller). I never knew what she saw in me; a sloppy boy who couldn't even split wood.

She was my first and only kiss and we shared it over and over again.

Our parents were delighted by our union and with their deaths, passed on all their fortunes to us.

Everything was perfect until we decided to have children.

Natsu could only bear a lifeless fruit. We have tried two times and they would result in miscarriages or come out still born.

This was our last hope, our last prayers.

Our baby was born a girl. I loved her like any man would love a boy.

She was the most beautiful child I have ever laid eyes on; her eyes two shining black orbs, her smile infectious and her laugh even more. I loved playing with my little one, letting her suck my finger or play with my nose (until she decided pulling my nose hairs was an enjoyment of the century).

News of a member of our resistance arrested and executed scared us all to death. I pulled out quickly; they understood as I had a young life, a young wife and an even younger child.

I constantly feared for our lives, everyday.

Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it, my wife and child fast asleep. "Han...? What are you doing here?" a welcoming smile on my face.

He looked down, his eyes shifty and dangerous. "I'm sorry, Young Woo…"

There was a loud crash and my wife's scream.

Oh heavens.

Oh no.

Please no.

Fire Lord Ozai, I pray to you, please stop this now!

God! Holy merciful God, please! I've read about your magnificent love in books and in your Bible; where are you?! Where?!

I run into our bedroom, Han long gone. That bastard of a traitor…

I knock down our locked door and choke.

I remembered her words ringing in my head. _"You know, our room could use a bit of color. Red would be nice…"_

She lays there, her innards painting the floor and walls red.

Something inside me stopped; froze. The wheels in my heart shattered and my body was shaking up a storm. If I could open my eyes any wider they would have fallen out.

"Na…Natsu…?" How damn stupid I was. How could I not see?

"Daddy…" someone cries from somewhere.

I snap out of my trance.

My baby…

My daughter!

"Xia!" I cry out, tears in my eyes. I search frantically everywhere and step on a loose board. I see a glimpse of my daughter's beautiful and sad eyes. "Xia…" I rip off the board and grab her into my arms. She sobs into my shoulder repeating daddy over and over again.

Then I hear some cries.

"Burn this place!"

God…please…

And then my hands spark.

The house burns to the ground, along with my wife's body.

I always knew this day would come. I had wished for powers of a fire-bender's and now I have them. I had burned through the wall and ran for the river that lay so very close. We dove in and emerged from the water when the damn troops marched away.

Her hand was in mine, her tears dry and her mouth trembling.

I'm the one crying.

The smell of fire had filled my nose and my eyes were blur from the tears.

The site of the colors of red, yellow and orange, our nation's own symbol of power, swirled in my eyes. I had watched everything disappear; my family's treasured land, our own home, my own sanity and life.

I had fallen onto my knees, my little child wrapping her arms around my neck and whispering comforting things into my ears.

It was over.

They had won.

The cicada's cries pierce the sky as the sun began to rise. As the smoke from the land subsided, I stare with wide, delirious eyes to the charred ground and wood. Everything was nothing but black. Even the strong, beautiful cherry trees I treasured so had been withered to a standing black stick.

Natsu…was already gone…

* * *

I had lost them, they were gone again. The radical kids had gone off to a different direction. I lay against the tree trunk, tired, hungry, and thirsty.

When I left to escape it all, leaving my child to the neighbor's care (bless them all), somehow, somewhat, my memory of this time had been blocked.

She was five when I left her and it has been another eight years.

What a terrible father I am.

"God," I pray again. Here, Fire Lord Ozai is god, son of the fire. What kind of god does this to his own people? That was my only question. So I pray to this god, this god whom the west praised and loved. "God, please lead me back home." My voice is only a whisper, my throat parched and in pain. My hands are entwined and resting in my lap. I can feel cold tears down my face. I warm my hands, feeling the heat of fire that I produced. "Please lead me back to Xia, my only love left." I closed my eyes, blocking away the swirl of colors.

Those children, especially Toph, were so much fun. Toph looks so much like my own daughter and they had acted the same as well (maybe not dressed the same though). It wasn't Natsu that Toph gave me a reminder of, it was my own daughter.

My dear sweet soul, how I neglected you so…I hope she can forgive me.

Smokka, I hope you finally resolve you woman issues (that man needs some sedatives to slow down his libido).

Katara (or was it Kappa), I hope you become a wonderful healer and water-bender.

Toph, I hope you become beautiful and catch a wonderful man.

Avatar, Aang…good luck with your life!

I laugh at my own stupidity. What's the point of wishing these things if I can not tell them directly.

I can feel my own soul slipping away. I don't want to die, but what can I do now? I can only now watch and hope that the people I love will soon live in a free country.

I become even more tired and see Natsu's face in front of the darkness. Everything about her was just as I remembered. Her glow was incomparable to the dullness I felt. With her bright smile on her face, she leans towards me, kissing my lips gently. I push forward slightly, hoping to feel her again. I can feel her lips on mine again, the sweet taste of my wonderful wife filling my body with spirit. I can feel warm hands touch my cheeks, my hands grabbing hers. And then…it was gone.

"Daddy?"

My eyes opened quicker than you could say banana onion juice. "Xia…" my eyes are full of tears again. Oh how she grew to be so beautiful. She blossomed to be more beautiful than the cherry blossoms on the trees we used to have.

"Daddy," she grabs me, pulling me into a tight hug. "I thought it was you. Oh…how can I ever forget you, daddy." She's crying as well.

I hugged her as gently as I did the day she was born.

Thank you, God.

Thank you, Natsu.

* * *

It's been two years, my daughter now married to a strong, young man. I'm proud. I'm still young as well, a bright age of thirty-four.

"Now, if you hurt her, I'll burn you, you understand?"

"Daddy…"

"Yes, sir!" he jokes and hugs my little Xia tightly.

I pout. "I want a hug…" I imply for my daughter to hug me.

"I'll give you a hug, sir!" He leans towards me.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE CHERRY BLOSSOMS ARE BLOOMING!" I cry out.

Now we can enjoy simple things like cherry blossoms. Ozai had been overthrown by the silly children. Ozai's son, Zuko, had become the new Fire Lord and imposed democracy for issues on taxes or any political issues.

The world is in peace now.

The silly children had somehow found me and have been visiting me quite frequently.

Smokka is now married to a young blossom named Suki. They have five kids. Good gracious.

Katara has become an official healer and has settled down in the Fire-nation. There are rumors that she and the Fire Lord (still single) are in a relationship. They deny it, of course.

The Avatar, the keep of peace, comes time to time between countries to check on us all. His love for that girl Katara is unknown to me. Though, he spends more time with Toph.

Ah…Toph. She grew up beautiful, just as I planned. Whenever she visits a line of suitors follow, the poor thing. She is more powerful than before, helping with our irrigation plans. She is growing to look more like Natsu, goodness. When I ask her of her engaged marriage, she would simply smile.

"Confidential."

Though…I would always spot a tall young man, quite handsome, following her wherever she went…

Whenever they were together, he would try to hug her or kiss her.

She would simply…in simple terms, kick his ass.

I've never remarried, my love for Natsu still strong. I pray everyday now, my own child calling me overzealous.

"Daddy…" Xia walks up to me with a bright smile.

"Yes?" I'm making ginseng tea, a recent and very popular crop of ours.

"I'm pregnant."

_**(ATLA)**_

**That went a lot longer than planned; a little difference in perspective and a small addition of sorta…older culture. Arranged marriage was popular and democracy was taking root in places of the world. I figured that there had to be more than the four nations (If not, it proves the world is flat). **

**I want to thank you for reading this 18 paged catastrophe. You all make the world special. In today's world, there is the Iraq War, not only affecting the U.S. now, but South Korea (there were women hostages taken. Two were killed and they were recently released back home) as well. But don't think that the Middle East is evil. Those terrorists are only a small group of people. We all want to make peace, but it's hard when all people see you as is a group of terrorists. I have Muslim friends and they're the coolest people I've ever met (They're too smart D: I wanna be super smart…). **

**It's a happy ending. I was planning for him to be involved with the struggle, and that was the way the memories came back. Then…this better ending evolved; I like this ending better. It's sweet, and I really like it. **

**Those of you who are religious sensitive, sorry. I'm not overly zealous, but I've recently just finished a Reformation unit in AP Euro, so it's like...still stuck in my head basically. **

**Peach out everyone! **


End file.
